Transformers: Into the Cosmos/Transcript
(After the opening credits, it cuts to space) Carly: Before the time began & before the Autobots' war with the Decepticons began, there were 2 beings: Primus, the Order-Bringer & true creator of the Transformers & Unicron, the God of Chaos. (It cuts them to fighting with Primus winning) Carly: After the battle, Primus then went on to become their homeplanet, Cybertron & Unicron was never heard of again. But that was not the end. (The title then shows up) (It then cuts to an apartment in Massachusetts where we are introduced to Carly, who wakes up & gets ready for her day, though we don't see her yet. She showers & dries her hair with a hairdryer. She then eats breakfast, wrapped in a towel, while putting on the news about Transformers sightings.) Carly: There have been sightings of the Transformers all over the world as they are taking supplies to fix their planet which arrived 3 years ago. The TRF, now lead by Colonel Leland Bishop, has been on the lookout for the Transformers after Cade Yeager, Vivian Wimbley & former TRF leader, Santos were arrested when they came back from England. (She then turns off the TV & gets dressed as it then cuts to parts of her body) As for me, I've heard stories about the Transformers & learned to use all my assets to make it out alive. (It then cuts to one of her eyes where she puts eyeliner on) I use my sight to read people's body language. (It the cuts her vagina as she puts on a pair of black panties) I use my sexual liberation as a last resort or to reward myself. (It cuts to one of her hands where she puts on silver nail polish) I use my dexterity when things get physical. (It cuts to her hips which she turns side-to-side a bit & her back as she puts her bra) I uses these to make everyone pay attention. (It cuts to one of her ears where she puts on an earring) I use these to overhear anyone trying to say something behind my back. (It then cuts to her breasts as she puts on a black bra, a white dress shirt & a woman's suit jacket.) I use these puppies to mesmerize my colleagues, though I do have to tell them my eyes are up here. (It cuts to her stomach which gives us another shot of her putting on a white dress shirt) I use this to feed myself. Good thing, I have a high metabolism. (It cuts her mouth where she puts on some lipstick) I use this to speak my mind. I have a way with words. (It then cuts to one of her kneepits as it bends when she's painting her toenails, her collarbone as she puts a necklace, her panty-clad butt as she puts on a suit skirt & her feet where she puts on high heels. Ready to start the day, Carly then leaves & we now see her as a whole.) Pretty odd, that Chloe is wondering why I keep talking about them sometimes, but really soon things are about to change. Category:Transformers series Category:Movies Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas